


Got a Gun

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Does have a happy ending, F/M, Monsters, Sexual Abuse, Trauma, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) went home to deal with some unfinished business.





	Got a Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this fic was slightly based off Janie's Got a Gun by Aerosmith. Also, check out my Patreon and get access to fics at least a week before they come here! 
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/theblackdahlia

It was a witch they had been hunting. She had been bringing out people’s urges to kill. Even the sweetest people were going at people they couldn’t stand with knives. One man even had taken a pitchfork to his next door neighbor before Sam, Dean, and (Y/n) dispatched of her. They went back to the motel to celebrate and everything was okay.

Until the next morning, when it wasn’t.

Dean reached over to the side of the bed (Y/n) would sleep on and found it empty. He opened his eyes. Sam was snoring over in his own bed. Sitting up, Dean looked around. The bathroom was empty. (Y/n) was nowhere to be seen. Dean got out of bed, finding a note on the table.

Have something to do back home. I’ll be back.

-(Y/n)

“Home?” Dean asked himself. They were miles away from the bunker. But something about the area they were in seemed familiar. He shook Sam awake before trying to figure out why Massachusetts was so familiar.

“Isn’t (Y/n) from Boston?” Sam asked when he was more awake and had used the bathroom. Dean shook his head, but then his eyes widened.

“No, but she’s from Hingham.” Dean quickly changed clothes. “Get dressed, Sam. Grab the bags.”

“What’s going on?” Sam asked.

“I think the witch got to (Y/n) ” Dean said. “Remember how she never wanted to talk about her parents?”

“Yeah…” Sam said. “Crap. Let’s go!”

****

(Y/n) had been sitting outside of the white house in a stolen car for about a half hour. She stared at the large bay window. She could see her mom inside, sipping on what looked to be a Bloody Mary while her dad read the paper. Well, stepdad. Her dad had been dead for a long time.

God, if he had still been alive…

Closing her eyes and making sure her pistol was in her purse, (Y/n) made her way through the gate and up the front walk. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Her mom answered, a surprised look on her face.

“(Y/n)!” She gasped. “Oh my god!” She quickly wrapped (Y/n) up in her arms and ushered her into the house. “Where have you been? Donald!” (Y/n)’s mother, Connie, called out for her stepfather. He came to the foyer, a bit of a smile spreading on his face.

“(Y/n), we’ve been worried sick about you.” He said. (Y/n) nodded. “Where have you been?”

“Safe,” she said. “I just thought I’d stop by, let you know I’m still alive.” She all but sneered at him.

“You can’t just leave. Come. Sit.” Connie said. “Let me go get you a drink!” She quickly headed towards the kitchen, leaving Donald and (Y/n) alone together.

“So, you came back.” He said. “I didn’t think you’d be that stupid.”

“I have some unfinished business, Donald.” (Y/n) hissed. He headed back towards his chair as (Y/n) pulled the pistol out of her bag. “You should’ve kept your hands to yourself.” With that, she smacked him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. She hefted him up and all but tossed him in the chair that set at the piano. She had just grabbed the sash from the curtains and tied him up when Connie came back in.

“(Y/n)!” Connie gasped, dropping her drink. “What are you doing?”

“You’re not innocent here either mother.” (Y/n) growled at her. Connie went running towards the door, but (Y/n) grabbed her and dragged her back. She pushed her towards the kitchen to grab another chair. “Go to the living room or I shoot you now.” Connie was sobbing as (Y/n) pushed her towards the living room.

“Why are you doing this?” Connie asked. Donald groaned, starting to wake. (Y/n) tied Connie to her chair.

“Because you never did anything to help me!” (Y/n) screamed. “You never stopped him!”

“(y/n), darling, what are you talking about?” Connie asked. (Y/n) screamed and threw a vase from the coffee table at the wall.

“Are you telling me that you’re that stupid?!” (Y/n) screamed. “You know what he did to me! You saw what he did and you...you just let him! Mother, you were supposed to protect me!”

“(y/n)...” Donald groaned. “Let her go.”

“No. You both are to blame.” (Y/n) smacked him across the face. “You both killed my childhood. You killed every chance I had at being a normal, person. So now, I’m going to kill you.” Connie cried and pulled on her bonds. (Y/n) put the pistol against her head. “You go first, to make him suffer.” (Y/n) pulled the trigger and Connie slumped forward.

“(Y/n)! Stop this!” Donald said. (Y/n) placed her pistol against his head as the front door burst open, Sam and Dean running in.

“(Y/n), stop!” Dean said. She looked at him, her eyes puffy from crying and her hands shaking.

“Dean, just go. This has nothing to do with you.” (Y/n) said.

“You’re about to kill two innocent people,” Sam said. (Y/n) laughed.

“Innocent? You think they’re innocent?” She asked. “Do you know what he did to me? Why I still flinch away when Dean touches me sometimes. Why I waited so long to start a relationship with him? This monster,” She motioned at Donald. “He would come into my room at night and he...and he…” Tears flowed down her cheeks. “He has to pay for what he did to me!”

“(Y/n) wait!” Dean called, but it was too late. (Y/n) shot Donald in the head. She stood there, breathing heavy.

“Oh god.” She cried, falling to her knees. Dean went to her while Sam checked out the bodies.

“We’ll figure this out,” Dean whispered, rubbing her back. Sam came over to them. He shook his head when Dean looked up at him.

They were all three so focused on each other that no one noticed Connie and Donald moving until ropes were snapped.

“You know, she was right.” They heard Donald say before Dean went flying across the room and he pushed Sam against the wall by his neck. “I am a monster.” He smiled, his sharp fangs showing. Connie had a handful of (Y/n)’s hair and a hand around her neck.

“Vampires?!” (Y/n) said. “But…”

“Why do you think we kept you around for so long?” Connie asked, tightening the hold on her neck. “Free food.”

“Your daddy walked in on me turning your mom ” Donald explained. “So he had to die. It wasn’t a fiery car crash. I ripped out his throat.” He laughed. “And now, you’re going to watch as I drain the life out of these two hunters. And then, we’re going to kill you.” With that, his fangs sunk into Sam’s neck.

“Agh!” Sam cried out, trying to push Donald off of him. Dean pushed himself to his feet.

“Sam!” Dean called out. He looked at (Y/n), who was being forced to watch as Sam’s blood was drained. Dean ran out to the car quickly, grabbing a machete, and heading back in. (Y/n) was struggling against Connie. Dean barely thought as he swung the machete at the female vampire. She released (Y/n) in an attempt to defend herself, but it failed.

“Connie!” Donald called out. He let Sam fall to the floor as he ran at Dean. Dean swung the machete but missed as Donald ducked and tackled him in the middle. “I’m going to enjoy this boy!” Donald bit Dean, starting to drink from him. (Y/n) grabbed the machete Dean had dropped when he was tackled and swung it, taking off Donald’s head in one fluid motion. She stood there, breathing heavy.

“Sam?” Dean asked, pushing himself up. Sam was sitting against the wall. He gave a thumbs up, but he was going to need some rest and some iron-rich foods. “(Y/n)?”

“It’s...it’s over.” She said softly. “All these years I wanted to kill them for what they did to me and...it’s over.” She looked at Dean. “They were drinking from me?”

“It looks that way,” Dean said, going over to Sam. “It sounds like they were making you see something to keep their secret. But they were stupid.” (Y/n) nodded.

“What are we going to do about that?” (Y/n) asked, motioning at the two decapitated bodies on the ground.

“Let’s get back to the motel,” Dean told her, helping Sam up. “I’ll deal with it later.”

They got back to the motel, Sam needing rest and (Y/n) needing peace. That night, Dean went out, coming back smelling faintly of smoke.

The next morning, the Boston Herald ran a story about a fire in Hingham.

And there were no survivors.

The End


End file.
